


Camp of Idyllic Chaos

by AzarathDragon



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VICTON (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Capture the Flag, Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossover, Demigods, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established friendships, Feelings Realization, First Chapter is just what cabin everyone is in, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hidden Talents, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Mentions of Godly Parents, Monsters, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mythology - Freeform, Navigation Of Feelings, Oracles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Talent Shows, characters added as they're mentioned, everyone has powers, itll be a wonder if i ever "finish" this, myths, really I wrote this just to write something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarathDragon/pseuds/AzarathDragon
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for Demigods to navigate their powers and come to terms with their godly descentIt just so happens that intimate relationships form during this process(characters get added as they speak/get mentioned)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 12





	1. Cabins

**Author's Note:**

> I thought there wasn't enough of these that took advantage of how easily someone could make a huge alternate universe with all these idols  
> Made an account and everything just for this

Demigod AU

Cabin 1 (Zeus)  
Lee Taeyong  
Choi Seungchol [Counselor]  
Bang Chan

Cabin 3 (Poseidon)  
Mark Lee [Counselor]  
Choi San

Cabin 13 (Hades)  
Lim Jaebum [Counselor]  
Changkyun  
Park Jisung

Cabin 4 (Demeter)  
Kim Seokjin [Counselor]  
Qian Kun  
Kim Doyoung  
Yugyeom  
Lee Seokmin  
Vernon Chwe  
Lim Sejun  
Na Jaemin

Cabin 5 (Hephaestus)  
Jackson [Counselor]  
Jung Jaehyun  
Han Seungwoo  
Mark Tuan  
Kim Mingyu  
Lee Jooheon  
Lucas

Cabin 6 (Athena)  
Kim Namjoon [Counselor]  
Youngjae  
Jinyoung  
Woozi  
Wonwoo  
Kim Seungmin  
Jung Subin  
YangYang

Cabin 7 (Apollo)  
Ten [Counselor]  
Jhope  
Jungkook  
Do Hanse  
Seungkwan  
Haechan  
Jongho  
Han Jisung  
Dino  
Huang Renjun

Cabin 9 (Hephaestus)  
Shownu [Counselor]  
Wonho  
Kang Seungsik  
Kim Hongjoong  
Song Mingi  
Lee Jeno

Cabin 10 (Aphrodite)  
Yoon Jeonghan [Counselor]  
Park Jimin  
Kihyun  
Hyungwon  
Kim Jungwoo  
Byungchan  
Jung Wooyoung  
Seonghwa  
Hwang Hyunjin  
Yang Jeongin

Cabin 11 (Hermes)  
Hoshi [Counselor]  
Taehyung  
Joshua Hong  
Nakamato Yuta  
Hendery  
Felix Lee

Cabin 12 (Dionysus)  
Johnny Suh [Counselor]  
Lee Minhyuk  
Wen Junhui  
Xioa Dejun  
BamBam  
Heo Chan  
Seo Changbin  
Yunho

Cabin 20 (Hecate)  
Min Yoongi [Counselor]  
Dong Sicheng  
Moon Taeil  
Xu Minghao  
Kang Yeosang  
Lee Know  
Zhong Chenle


	2. Grapevines in the Sun (Johnny&Ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is busy preparing for the talent show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter, I'm adding names of characters in order that they appear. This is tagged slow burn because I wanted to be able to write every relationship and guide it through. This chapter is just very implication heavy and sets up the world of this AU.

Busy Busy Busy

That’s what Ten would always be on the day leading into a Sunday. He’d be moving around Cabin 7 with purpose and would never be found standing absently. Hands full with music submissions, registration sheets, and props for the stage. Preparing for a talent show and an after party was time consuming to say the least.  
On a talent show month normally Hoseok would lead the dance lessons of the entire month, in order to lift some weight off of Ten’s shoulders, but somehow he’d still find a way to be so busy during the Saturday before. 

“Has anyone seen Han?!” Ten yelled from one side of the cabin

“He’s at Cabin 11 again!”

The only person to respond was Seungkwan who had been practicing vocal runs

Ten sighed and thought about the kid who never liked talking to his half-brothers. Han didn’t even really like going outside unless he could sneak away. He was training under Hoseok to be an Oracle as well but it wasn’t a secret that the kid was uncomfortable with the idea. When he started to predict the outcomes of rounds of capture the flag in his dreams he was immediately put under training. After his first lesson in Divination he was quiet and moody around cabin 7. His glowing sun, that all the Apollo Campers had by their bedsides, was dimmer and hadn’t really gotten brighter since.

_‘I’ll confront him about it someday, but not today. Today I have to prepare for tomorrow’_

__

He decided it’d make sense to stop by Cabin 12 and then check on Han on his way back.

__

Cabin 12, Ten breathed out as he walked out of the sunny Apollo Cabin.

__

**12**

__

Loud, this cabin always managed to be so loud. Even at night it just felt loud, like it was assaulting the senses and pumping energy into your veins. Ten thought it could be somewhat addicting but right now he just needed to get his preparations done.  
“Duck!” was the first thing Ten heard as he walked into the Dionysus Cabin. 

He reacted and narrowly dodged a stray cork. Ten rolled his eyes, ‘Dionysus children’ he thought and spared a glance at Jun who at least had the decency to look apologetic. Minhyuk, on the other hand, had a large smile on his face and waved at Ten with his free hand, a foaming champagne bottle in the other. 

“If you’re looking for Johnny he’s checking on the grapevines” Minhyuk provided helpfully, maybe as an apology for almost blinding the son of Apollo. Ten huffed and walked towards the east end of the cabin.

Getting closer to the small grape and winery garden Ten immediately spotted the tall demigod. He was slouched, staring at a grapevine. Ten cleared his throat to make his presence known. When the other counselor straightened up and looked at him, Ten felt the familiar flutter in his chest but ignored it.

“What brings the counselor of Cabin 7 here?” Johnny would ask this question every time and it never failed to make the other demigod annoyed. It had been years since they had started working together for the main preparations of these shows, but Johnny still acted like Ten was a surprising presence.

“It’s the Saturday before a talent show, why else am I going to be here?” Johnny gave a cheeky grin and shrugged, Ten rolled his eyes 

“Are you almost done with your preparations?”

“Define ‘almost done’”

“Johnny please tell me you at least got something done?” Ten said, exasperated at this point, He knew Johnny tended to be lax with this stuff but in his busy state he needed to know if there was more to do. He glanced up and being met with a stare that he couldn't quite understand, Ten decided something.

“Ok that’s fine I’ll stop by Cabin 4 for you I need to stop by Cabin 11 anyway and maybe Cabin 10 to check on…”

Johnny stared silently at the shorter demigod, fond of his busied state but also worried. An uncomfortable feeling in his gut would always settle in at the sight of Ten being so stressed. But Johnny never failed to neglect his tasks, not because he didn’t want to do them (Kind of because he didn’t want to do them) but because he wanted this moment of interaction with Ten. To see him so lost in his own thoughts that he wouldn’t notice the way Johnny stared at every feature. His sun kissed skin and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Johnny would remember every detail on these days. 

_‘Try to remember anyway’_

__

Just as Ten was about to leave Johnny reached out and snapped him out of his reverie.

__

“I’ll get on doing those things you can go back to 7 and rest a little.” Johnny’s hand rested on Ten’s shoulder and they both felt how warm the contact was. Ten stayed silent, bathing in the physical contact, while Johnny wondered if it would be appropriate to squeeze the demigod's shoulder.

__

The silence dragged on and Ten could feel the heat from his shoulder spreading to his face, he nodded towards Johnny and adjusted to face him. Ten took a second to really look at the other demigod. Ten breathed in and hardened his face again.

__

“You should really get on that soon then, there’s a lot to make up for.”

__

Johnny nodded and lightly smiled at Ten, the tension in the air was lifted even though Johnny still had his hand on Ten’s shoulder.

__

“Yeah, there’s a lot” Johnny said simply, his face falling for a moment before he lifted his hand and walked past Ten.

__

“You can skip stopping by Cabin 11 by the way, I need to check on Changbin anyway” and then Johnny was out of sight, having rounded the corner and left the garden. Ten was left alone with his thoughts in a garden of grapevines.

__

His hand ghosted over his shoulder, feeling the left over warmth from another hand. He thought about the past, and then Ten was thinking about the future.

__

“Can you taste these grapes for me? I need to know if they're mild enough to be used for today, if it’s too strong I’ll save it for the after party” Xiaojun called to Ten from the other end of the garden.

__

_‘Today I have to prepare for tomorrow’_

____

_‘I’ll make up for lost time’_

_____ _

tbc

_____ _


	3. Lightningrod(JiHanCheol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection on how they got to where they are now

Jeonghan doesn’t like Cabin 1.

It was an imposing building and far too large with holographic lightning bolts on the bronze doors. It was the most glaringly obvious cabin at camp (besides Cabin 10), and kind of tacky. Jeonghan knew that the inside was like a museum featuring one large statue of Zeus and nothing else, not even any furniture (save for the 3 beds in the far right corner). Jeonghan thought it was pretty narcissistic, which is a bold conclusion for him to come to since his mother is Aphrodite.

But as he walks through the holographic doors all those thoughts are thrown away.

“You made it Jeonghan!”

Joshua grinned at him from the corner of the room where he stood with Seungcheol. Jeonghan could feel warmth flourishing in his chest at the sight of the two. Joshua was seated on the end of Seungcheol’s bed while the other seemed to be practicing his aerokinesis. Jeonghan could feel the electricity in the air as he walked closer, only confirming what he thought. He took his place next to Joshua on the bed and faced Seungcheol who seemed to fidget under the Aphrodite son’s gaze.

Jeonghan looked over at Joshua and quickly ran over his appearance, fixed his hair and took off a piece of lint from his shoulder.

“Just from the way you look, I know Cabin 11 must be an absolute disaster”

“You say that every time and every time you’re right” Joshua laughed a little under his breath. Jeonghan was always very attentive to their appearances. It was a stereotype of Aphrodite children but Joshua knew it was only done out of affection. Jeonghan stopped fiddling with Joshua’s shirt and then turned to face the son of Zeus.

“And what are you practicing for?” Jeonghan reached his hands out towards Cheol asking to fix whatever was off with his appearance.

“I have the role of Peter Pan this time, I have a whole flying through the sky scene.” Seungcheol watched Jeonghan’s hands as they fiddled with the hem of his camp shirt that he hadn’t ironed this morning. Truthfully he wasn’t nervous, it was more of a play on the Peter Pan story anyway. He would be wearing a mask and acting as a forever young Robin Hood-esque character. He was only nervous, because now Jeonghan, the most beautiful demigod on campus, is also here to watch him practice. 

Joshua and Jeonghan

The most recognizable faces at camp. Depending on who you asked that might change, but Seungcheol would argue that it was the two. Joshua: one of the eldest sons of Hermes, and Jeonghan: the Counselor of Cabin 10. Seungcheol considered himself lucky to get the time of their day. Even knowing he himself is a counselor, he still felt elated when the two would come to the cold Zeus cabin. On most days they would simply sit around and enjoy each other's presence. Sometimes Jeonghan would make them dust the cabin (with the exception of the statue), or Joshua would bring his “borrowed” guitar and play for them.

Meeting them when he had first come to camp was an experience to say the least. He remembers the smiles from the two when he first arrived, He remembers how Jeonghan beamed up at him and introduced him to the (at the time) only other Aphrodite campers, Jimin and Kihyun. Then Cheol remembers turning to the other, Joshua, who (at the time) was the only official Hermes son. Everyone else in the cabin was an unclaimed child, but Joshua was the lone Hermes son. The lone Hermes son that, despite the bags under his eyes and the very clear smudge of dirt on his cheek, smiled and held his hand out to greet the other. 

Seungcheol had fallen then

He acknowledged his feelings 3 weeks after arriving, but he repressed them and observed the two from afar. Seungcheol had deduced that they were untouchable, they were Gods in his eyes. Even when he was claimed as a son of Zeus and hailed for technically being the strongest demigod at camp, he still saw them above him.  
It was like this for years until his third summer at camp.

\--

“Cheollie!”  
Joshua walked onto the dock and took his place next to the son of Zeus

“I heard that Chan was claimed as a son of Zeus”

“Hm not officially but he keeps getting nosebleeds when he walks by the cabin” Seungcheol kicked his feet a little in the water, keeping his eyes downcast.  
“Well that’s nice, you and Taeyong will have a third camper” Joshua was looking at him, Seungcheol knew the feeling of his gaze.

“Yea”

And the conversation died, he kept his eyes down and Joshua kept looking at him. It was maddening, Seungcheol wanted to look at him too. He wanted to engrave every feature of Joshua’s face into his memory, he wanted to look until his eyes strained from it. He wouldn’t though, Joshua and Jeonghan were too perfect for him. The son of Zeus knew it from the moment he stepped foot in camp that he was in love, and he knew that it would never happen. Truthfully it was just his own insecurity at first, but after a while he noticed how close Jeonghan and Joshua were. It was then that he decided to never let his feelings be known. It had already been one thing that he loved them both, but it was a completely other thing to be in love with two people who were already with each other.  
But he thought about them often, he thought about what it would feel like to love them freely.  
On a good day he didn’t have to wish, sometimes the three of them were so close that it felt like he was with them. Those days were when he’d let down the walls, when he’d look into Jeonghan’s eyes and when he’d hold Joshua so gingerly in his arms.

“Why don’t you ever look at us?”

Cheol jumped a little, the stern voice knocking him out of his thoughts and seeping into his skin like honey. He continued to stare down at the rippling water, it’d be really convenient to be a son of Poseidon right about now probably.

“Why are you trying to use charmspeak”

“Because you won’t look at either of us unless I do”

“that’s not true” It was.

The silence dragged on and the effects of the charmspeak fizzled away, but the warmth in Seungcheol’s stomach stayed as it always did. He wanted to look at them, really he did but he was afraid of what he would say when faced with their beauty.

“Did we force you into this?” Joshua’s voice wavered

“I know we spend a lot of time together and it just occurred to me” his voice got quieter, “that we‘ve never asked if you even wanted to spend that time with us” 

“But if you want to branch out and create a separate identity you can, I hope you don’t feel chained to us” Joshua’s voice cracked and it made Seunghcheol’s stomach wrench, “we just want you to be happy and if that means you spend less time with us that’s ok”

Seungcheol looked at him then, truly looked at him for what felt like the first time in too long. Joshua had streaks of tears down his face, his eyes were puffy and his nose was red. Joshua looked right back at him, his eyes looking into Cheol’s with the same intensity. Then his eyes trailed over to Jeonghan, who was standing above them both. Their eyes met and Seungcheol swore he forgot how to breathe. 

“What are you so afraid of?” Jeonghan asked, but there was no charmspeak in effect. Just Jeonghan’s imploring eyes as he stared back into Cheol’s soul.

“I love you”

\--

“Are you going to keep practicing or…”

Jeonghan gave Cheol an incredulous look as he was snapped out of his reverie. Joshua snickered at the flustered look on Seungcheol’s face.

“If not then we should get out of here, it’s the day before the Talent Show and you’ve probably practiced enough.” Jeonghan brought his hand around Seungcheol’s, the older boy naturally taking hold. 

Seungcheol nodded, a lot more relaxed with the physical contact, and then he reached out for Joshua. Joshua smiled and stood from his place, gladly placing his hand in the elder’s. It had been like this for almost a year now, just the three of them. That night they hadn’t put a name to their relationship, only acknowledged their own feelings. Some days things were still difficult, sometimes insecurities would get the best of them.

However while the trio walked out of the thundering Zeus Cabin, the statue’s stare heavy on their backs, nothing could feel more right.

Maybe Jeonghan does like Cabin 1

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write this all in the 3rd person, I'm also just writing by gut feelings so yea


End file.
